User talk:Zixes
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sindri Myr/It is the fifty-first millennium... page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Bugs Fixed ZiXIS, Thank you for bringing to my attention some of the issues that you noticed on the wiki. As we are always trying to keep up with newly released material, sometimes minor things get overlooked. The shortcut for the Zombie link on the Vampire page has been corrected and will now take you to the Zombie Plague. The Brotherhood of Lethe Renegade warband page has also been changed to reflect that as the formerly loyalist Crusaders of Dorn they would most likely be a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. The page is now updated to reflect this slight oversight. Also, thank you for staying vigilant when it comes to some of the trolls that constantly vandalize our articles. This is a never-ending chore trying to nip it in the bud, before too much damage can be done. Keep up the good work! Thanks! Ave Imperator! Øjar Va Russ! Leman Russ! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Assistant Administrator 18:36, March 20, 2014 Thank You Thank you, Zixis. Your words meant a lot to me. I was just angry past the point of endurance, please forgive my language; I have long sought to bring more civility to our little corner of the Internet. I did not resign, though my involvement has become more limited in recent days due to real world events. I will continue to provide editing about once a week and provide guidance as requested by our other admins when necessary. Again, my thanks for your kind words; they have been all-too-rare during my tenure here. Montonius (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sourcing It should be fine if you don't add sources if it's just a list. That said, it would be preferable if you did add them; just don't fret if you can't (I'm certainly not expecting page numbers or anything). --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Successor Chapters Hmmm, yeah successor chapters of the founding Legions should be added to their respective Chapter categories. I personally oversaw that project a year or so ago, but obviously it appears that I missed some. It'll be a great help if you can help add any remaining pages. Just keep in mind that pages relating to Successor Chapters only (e.g. Pedro Kantor of the Crimson Fist) should not have the founding Chapter category added (so no Pedro -> Imperial Fists). Thanks for your contributions! --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 11:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Zixis thanks a lot man, you really are a man that i respect. Thanks again Sanguinior (talk) 17:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Categories Zixis, please stop adding categories to our pages. Categories are to be added or created only by Admins and Moderators, as our rules state. Several of the categories you added have been incorrectly applied and simply created more work for our staff to fix. In the future, if you wish to add a category, pease first seek the permission of Shas'o'Kais, who is the keeper of categories on the wiki. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 03:54, September primarchs and wargear hiho i just noticed your entry on algim's page and here are my 2 cents on it ;) with several primarchs, you simply do not know their gear, while others are pointed out, f.e. the chainglaive > chainaxes and sword of angron or the maul of ferrus, the swords of fulgrim with others you have them switching wargear or simply access to a big amount of it (see f.e. guilliman in the unremembered empire and know no fear)Neithan02 (talk) 11:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Iron Hands Table of Contents Zixis, please do not alter the headings of major pages like the Iron Hands. They are hierarchically nested that way for a reason. Your changes were incorrect and have been reverted. Please leave such matters to the admins in future. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I did not prepare the information in this article you have indicated is problematic and cannot answer your question. Please bring it up with Algrim Whitefang if it troubles you, as he wrote the article. Montonius (talk) 05:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Permission Granted Hi ZiXIS, I saw your request to do a new article on The Temple Tendency. I say go for it. It sounds like you've made the effort to look at the Logicians article in order to get a grasp on the structure for it. If you need any help with it, don't hesitate to ask. Permission granted! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Thank you! I want to thank you for editing out the offensive remark that was put on my profile. I was angry that it happened but I'm glad that there are kind people here who look out for others. Again I want to say thank you. Astaroth Valka (talk) 06:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request for Renegade and Heretics warbands I wanted to ask why the deletion request for my new page. It does not contain any fan-made content, game rules or talk page harassment. If a lack of sources - apologies, these are coming! I have explained why I wish to add it on the article's own talk page. Sorry to bother, but I think it will be a very useful page for providing information on various cults and warbands from sources as diverse as the Ghosts books, the new Imperial Armour, ''the old ''Eye of Terror ''codex and so forth, without cluttering up the Lost and Damned page. Igorlex (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your answer! Sorry it was a work in a progress, but I completely understand the need for sources. Algrim edited it to make it less aggradising in claims, which makes sense. Igorlex (talk) 09:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Additional Pages Hello Zixis. You bring up a very valid point in the addition of further pages which adds onto Montonius' workload, and it is an issue I have been thinking myself every time I have to add to the Priority Edits requests list. It certainly a problem that needs to be addressed. The fact of the matter is that Montonius has not been on the wiki in more than seven weeks. As time goes on, I am preparing for the ever-increasing eventuality that Montonius' next visit may be his last; if indeed he comes back at all. The wiki must go on, with or without Montonius. Whilst he is the head admin, his extended inactivity is no excuse for the halt of additional content of the wiki. The ultimate goal of the wiki is to be a comprehensive and up-to-date compendium of 40k knowledge. Whilst great progress has been made in the past couple of years, we are still far, far behind; especially at the rate GW is releasing material now. If we have to wait for Montonius before moving on, our massive backlog will continue to stretch. I believe that part of the issue is because I was not present to reign in some of Algrim's enthusiasm during December, resulting in a very large quantity of info being added to the wiki within a respectively short period of time. Indeed, 42 of the 55 additions to the list were created/added whilst I was gone. Many of them were from the recent release of the Shield of Baal campaign, which also may have played a part in creating this problem. That is the past now however, and I believe that the recent rate of wiki page/info addition has slowed dramatically down during the course of January to a more acceptable rate. If Montonius comes back now, the present list will be a overload for the period of time he has been away. However, at the present rate, the situation will even out given a couple or three more weeks. As a temporary solution to the problem however, in light of your concerns, I will try and find the time in the next few days to go over some of the new and smaller pages myself, in order to cut down on the list. This should help to alleviate Montonius' workload to be more acceptable when/if he returns. As for your addition of pages, I believe any small pages you add, i.e. Psy-tracker sized, are alright as I can edit them myself now that I have the time. Thank you Zixis for bringing up this issue, and I hope this satisfactorily answers your questions. P.S. Algrim, if you are reading this, I ask that you do not fill out the incomplete pages that other random wikia contributors create, and simply delete them until Montonius' return. If they are not on your current projected plan of pages to add, then don't bother filling them out. It will save you time and generate less work for Montonius later. Thanks, and keep up the good work. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't really understand Wikia table code myself. Typically, I would go into source mode and copy the exact code format of the entry before, and then change all the words to fit the new entry. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 07:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pict-Capture Hey ZiXIS, To take a pict-capture using Adobe Reader, there is a Take Snapshot tool that you can use. It looks like a little camera icon. Under the View tab, go to Show/Hide. Then go to Toolbar Items. Then scroll down to Edit. Another drop down menu appears. You'll see the Take Snapshoot tool. Click on it. Now, on your tool bar menu located almost in the middle, you should now see the little camera icon. Click on this, then drag and drop over the area you want to copy. Then you can paste it into Paint, Photoshop, ect. Hope this helps! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Anthem If you have a source stating the full song, just copy the source code from the Canticle of Absolution article and change the words up. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, just a reminder that you need to add the sources of any character entries you add to pages, such as ones on Freebooters and Autarchs. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 22:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ah, my mistake. Carry on then :D. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 09:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Picture on the Quan Zhou article Hi Zixis, That picture you questioned about on the Quan Zhou article, was taken from Space Marine 6th edition codex, right where it said White Scars' Fortress Monastery, otherwise I wouldn't have uploaded it. ImperialFist31 (talk) 02:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC)ImperialFist31 Quan Zhou Pic Hi Zixis, I went back to the Codex Space Marines 6th edition from where the picture is found, the codex says it is quan zhou, not rynn's world. Moderatorship I'm not sure as to the exact standards required, but here is a simple guideline of what is required of a moderator: *Somewhere between 3500-5000 edits on the wiki to show extensive contribution activity. *Active adding of substantial amounts of quality content, whether this be minor additions of content to current pages, major upgrading of pages that need workm, or the creation of new (and quality) pages for the wiki. *A solid understanding of how wiki content is organised and formatted, and being aware of common standards in sentencing, addressing, sourcing and organising information on pages (i.e. what headings are appropiate for say a vehicle page, what information is required on a character page, etc.). *A demonstration/Demonstrations of wiki management/moderation in regards to other users. This can include the reminding of new editors of the quality standards on this wiki, telling other editors as to what they can do to improve the quality of their edits, notification of spam or harassment issues from other uses to admins, etc. *An ability to keep track of everything (mostly) and point out the mistakes of others and/or correct their mistakes for them. Your contributions are on the right path to becoming a moderator I can assure you. It is just not quite the time yet I believe for a promotion. A couple of tips from me: *When making pages, try to include the material from all possible and known sources on the topic; and combine the information from each of them. For example, your Khymera and Ur-ghul pages should incoporate material from the Dark Eldar codex as well as the Rogue Trader material since that is the 'original' source for those creatures (first appearance was in the codex I believe). *Try to make pages on larger topics occassionally. This not only demonstrates your abilities in content creation, but is also an oppurtunity to learn more about Point 3 above from what the quality-checking admins (so me right now lol) do to fix and reformat it. Then use what you learned to make a better page, and so on. * In regards to Point 4, there haven't been many instances of people 'misbehaving' on the wiki in recent times so there aren't that many oppurtunities to show off. A job I can task you with however is notify me of whenever you think you see coarse language in forum posts, or harassment. I don't have the time to always check all the forum posts and rely on checking only the last one or two posts in Recent Activity to tell me if there is any trouble brewing. Someone who can check in more detail will be of immense help. *Please don't post links to the same material you did on the Rogue Trader RP thread, or make any overt reference to them. We try to avoid any situations that may arise from that. I hope that clears things up a bit! =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 00:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thx :) I agree and promise to try to improve. I think it´s not really useful, if I edit a Page and to the next reader there is simply another error b e c a u s e of my edit... I try to edit articles, if I read something sounding.. "Funny"/strange or spelled wrong an I know, they aren´t big edits, it just bugs me....sorry, if my edits are to tiny :) UlrikEdertaler (talk) 17:39, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Have fun working towards that goal ;)Neithan02 (talk) 13:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Heretical Cults I have shifted the part of the content of the page you made into the Heresy page, and made a new page on Death Cults. My reasons for this is that twofold. Firstly, Death Cult's aren't strictly heretical afaik, and are a significant enough part of lore to warrant its own page. The information you put up was enough to get a page on them started. The second is that the Heretical Cult general information was not something that required its own page. This is not a post criticising your work, but a message to let you know what I have done. Your contributions to the wiki are greatly appreciated and always getting better, and I hope to see more of your work soon. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 01:25, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay ZiXIS thanks for letting me know. Kottadragon (talk) 06:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Inquistor Factions If you are talking about Inquisitorial factions such as Puritans and Radicals, then please add to the content under the relevant headings on the main Inquisition page. I don't believe they require their own pages. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 23:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Eldar Codex I'm pretty sure Algrim already covered all the Craftworlds pretty well when he went through them. If you see anything missing or wish to add anything, however, feel free to do so. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 11:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Image Disclaimers Hey Zixis. When uploading new images to the wiki, please remember to add the wiki disclaimer tag to the individual image pages. You can do this by going to the individual image page, editing it, and putting the word 'disclaimer' with double curly brackets { and } on the sides. I've already added the disclaimer to the images you have uploaded so far today. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 23:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) You add the disclaimer in the individual image page, such as this one: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daemon-0.png Click Edit, then add the word 'disclaimer' with preceding and following double curly brackets { and }. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 06:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry if I was unclear earlier, but the disclaimer tag requires two sets of brackets i.e. on each side to work. --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 01:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Promotion In light of your continued exemplary service to the Warhammer 40k Wikia, I hereby promote you to the rank of moderator. You have continued to be an excellent contributor since you joined, and have shown great enthusiasm and attention to wiki standards that are what we need in our leadership team. I warmly congratulate you and look forward to your continued contributions to the wiki in the future. So what does this promotion mean in terms of your wiki responsibilities? For the most part, simply continuing with what you have been doing so far in your contributions. However, you know also have a responsibility to police the 40k Wiki forums and ensure that the conduct of users there complies with the forum rules, and to weigh in with any decisions, reprimands or reparations when required. A full list of what is expected of Moderators and what they are able to do can be found on this page: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators P.S: I'm not very good at long speeches...Algrim might be able to do a better one if he comes by. *hintAlgrimhint* Congratulations on your promotion! --=Shas'o'Kais= (talk) 03:22, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Calixis Planet Pictures Unfortunately, I do not. I haven't read very much into the Dark Heresy and Black Crusade material at all, and I only know a bit more about Rogue Trader and Only War. I have only really looked at Deathwatch in any detail, primarily because most of the Tau information from FFG is in that series. I suspect that Algrim will know a lot more about where the hi-res pictures came from, so it's best if you ask him. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 00:20, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Raven Guard Pictures Hey Zixis, which source did you get the new pictures you put on the Raven Guard page from? -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 00:29, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot ! Well hello Zixis! Thank you for your words of encouragement, they were and still are much appreciated. I’m glad I could help and I will try to keep editing new articles when I have some time to spare. I also wanted to thank you and Algrimm for proof-reading my edits, I know my English is not quite what it used to be and I’m no native speaker, so thanks for your patience. It may take long but I always finish what I start. Silberstich (talk) 18:08, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Battlesuit Pages It should be find to leave out the country of origin if you aren't sure of where the White Dwarf came from. I think any regional differences are minimal anyway. However, next time when making a page on a new release, it is often better to wait for the relevant Codex/source material to come out and then make the page using that material as the basis, rather than any White Dwarf material as it is usually less detailed. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 23:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Hey ZiXIS, thanks for the re-edit. Sorry, if I'm a little confused about some things, they just made more sense that way to me. Correcting typos, formatting issues and grammatical errors is my strength, but sometimes, I seem to read the sentense wrong ... I still would like to explain the reasons of my latest edit, since you are the moderator, I the decision to make further edits up to you :-) Throughout the articles involving the Thousand Sons Legion, they are refered to as a singular entity when the "Legion" is mentioned ("The Thousand Sons Traitor Legion"), while the "Thousand Sons" are refered to in plural. Also the plural is used, when talking about the "Traitors of the Thousand Sons Legion". I did NOT use the past tense in "The Purging of the ''Starcrusha"", because altough it is history, every other campaign is also told in the present tense. I just thought this to be consistent. Concerning the "War of Infamy" edit: As it is now, it states that the Tau RAID the shipyards ... then they DESTROY vessels ... AND then they CRIPPLING Pretorius Rex. That doesn't make sense to me. There are two grammatically correct versions: "Tau RAID shipyards, while DESTROYING xxx and CRIPPLING xxx" or "Tau RAID shipyards, DESTROY xxx and CRIPPLE xxx". For a closing, I want to give my thanks for your continued work in service of The Emperor. May He watch over you. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 21:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Tau Pages Please leave the updating of Tau pages with the 7th Edition Codex information to me. There's a particular way I want the pages the pages to turn out and I want to keep consistency across the Tau pages on this wiki. Shas'o'Kais (talk) 23:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to respectfully decline your offer. I'd rather go through and add all the content in at once than going through and double checking the sources and editing everything again. I also need to reconcile all the information from the Kauyon and Mont'ka books into any pages I update. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 00:06, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Great Job! Hey ZiXIS, sorry I haven't been around much this last week. Just got done moving! Ugh! I greatly appreciate all your help on the wiki! Thanks for stepping up to the plate and taking on such a heavy workload this last week or so. I'm back now, so hopefully I can take some of the burden off your shoulders. Once again, thank you sir! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Next works Hey there Zixis & Happy new year! As you left a message on my talk page I thought you’d prefer it if I answered you here rather than on my page. I haven’t made up my mind what will be the next big article I will start, as I have been rereading the Raven Guard-related Horus Heresy books I think my next piece is definately going to be an new article on the Therion Cohorts, which will keep me busy for a short while, but the next big chunk will probably be Nykona Sharrowkyn as I’m intending on rereading Angel Exterminatus next. I’ll give priority to all Raven Guard and Salamanders -related additions but will occasionnally made edits on other articles depending on which nuggets of information I encounter while reading. Hope this answers your question. Silberstich (talk) 17:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Keep An Eye Out Hey ZiXIS, just wanted to bring you up to speed. Recently, one of our many new contributors has been making a whole slew of errors on multiple wiki articles, including horrendous spelling errors, not adding disclaimers to pictures, and generally not abiding by established wiki rules that are clearly posted on the Main Page. His name is Dantioch. He has already been warned, but please keep an eye on him over the next few days. If it becomes an issue, please let me know. If his behavior persists, I'll have no choice but to lock his account for a few days. I only want to do this as a last resort, as I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt, and chalking it up to being a new editor. Please keep me posted. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Tyranid Codex Both 6th Edition and 7th Edition Codexes use the same artstyle for their covers, with certain Digital Editions having a dark blue/black border around the cover picture. A 7th Edition of Codex: Tyranids DOES NOT EXIST. The confusion stems from the fact that Games Workshop released the Digital Edition of Codex Tyranids (6th Edition) during 7th Edition. This version is exactly the same as the 6th Edition Codex, and I believe the only notable difference is that it has enhanced formatting/layout for iOS devices. Codex: Grey Knights, Codex: Blood Angels and Codex: Astra Militarum all have had separate full Codex releases for 7th Edition. The discrepancy in pages most likely stems from the fact that the 200+ page version is the Digital Edition. On this wiki, we prefer to use the hardcopy's page numbers for sourcing where we can. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 23:09, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Co-Op With Faeit 212 Hey ZiXIS, I sent Montonius a message in regards to working with the Faeit 212 WH40K website. I wholeheartedly support this joint effort! It would give both our respective websites excellent exposure, and would be mutually beneficial. Now we sit back and await Montonius' decision. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything back from him. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Piece of advice needed Ave Zixis ! most benevolent Lord of the Emperor’s Most Holy Ordo, I find myself in need of your counsel. Since you’ve been keeping an eye out on my contributions ( for which I would like to thank you formally at this point) I thought it would be best if I turned to you with some questions that have been bugging me over the last days. I usually don’t check the Lexicanum page very often, but I did so recently and saw that some new informations from Deliverance Lost had been included and that they commonly refer to the Alpha Legion infiltration of Ravendelve and the events surrounding it as the "Battle of Deliverance, whereas I refer to it as "Kiavahrian Uprising" - a term of my own invention but that seemed neutral enough so that nobody would mind, and which I have used in articles such as Legio Vindictus, Navar Hef and Raven Guard. Should I concurr with Lexicanum - which is still considered canon - and change my edits or shall I rather leave it in it’s current state? It may be pride talking, but I find "Kiavahrian Uprisings" more fitting than "Battle of Deliverance" as firstly Deliverance itself never came under attack, and secondly the civil war was never meant to succeed or make any territorial gains but only intended as a mean to allow the Alpha Legion to smuggle the Primarch-geneseed out of Ravendelve. Plus, with the new Tyranid-Codex and recent attention the Raven Guard have been getting from GW, I think it would be better to hold the name "Battle of Deliverance" in reserve if GW decided to let the Raven Guard clash with the Tyranids on their homeworld. So... what do you think? Silberstich (talk) 20:19, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Alright cool, thank you for the clarifying and what not, I shall move on. DivusMechanicus (talk) 19:50, February 2, 2016 (UTC) DivusMechanicus Problem Child Hey ZiXIS, Since you are one of our most active Mods here in the wiki, I wanted to bring to your attention to a user by the name if Kittenyarn. I noticed on both the Saim-Hann and Ulrik the Slayer articles, there were several additions made by this user over the last few days. I also noticed that much of the information this user added either made no sense, or was just plain gibberish. I'm not sure if this user thinks they are helping by making stuff up on the fly, or if they are intentionally trying to troll this wiki. In either case, I've already put this user on notice. If you notice anymore such rubbish being posted by this user, please undo their edits, and then notify me immediately and I will take swift and painful excrutiatus actions against this troublesome individual. I WILL NOT tolerate this kind of garbage on my watch! This user has been thoroughly warned. Stay vigilant my brother! And thanks for all that you do! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Hey ZiXIS, After further review of the edits Kittenyarn made, there's no doubt in my mind that he was definitely being a troll, and has hereby been BANNED permanently from the wiki. I simply do not have the time, nor the inclination to put up with smart-asses who thinks it's funny to undo all the hard work we've put into this wiki. If you see any other of this kind of skullduggery going on, please don't hesitate to bring it to my attention and I will drop the Perma-Ban Hammer down on them with righteous indignation!!! Once again, thanks for all that you do! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) I am Dantich you said I had deleted content from an article but I don't think i did could you please explain what you meant.Dantioch (talk) 15:46, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok i'm glad i'm not in any trouble, LOL. I have recently created a page of Sydonian Dragoons, is this Ok? thank you for your support, Dantioch Dantioch (talk) 15:57, February 15, 2016 (UTC) HY why its not created fille with caracter from movie The caracter from warhammer 40k movies they doesnt have treir own page. Not video game Ultramarines warhammer 40k movie from this i say not from games Another Problem Child Hey ZiXIS, I already gave Shas'O'Kais a heads up, and I'm doing the same for you as well. We had a new user by the name of Aleexx7, who decided to mess around with the Infobox:Chapter for the Space Marine pages. The resultant screw up, resulted in all the Space Marine Chapter infoboxes looking all screwy. As this constitutes vandalism, I was forced to block his account for 1 week. The next time this occurs, he'll be getting a permanent ban. I also locked all the Infoboxes so that only the Administrators can edit them. I may also do this for the Template Boxes as well. Please keep an eye out for this user when he comes back. I WILL NOT tolerate this kind of behavior here on the wiki, as I know Montonius wouldn't either. He's lucky Monti wasn't around, as he most likely would have dropped the Ban Hammer right away. As always, keep staying on top of things my brother! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Red Templars Origins ZiXIS, Was curious as to where you found the source for the Black Templars as being the Chapter the Red Templars were founded from. This has never been confirmed in any canon that I've read. Based on their name, one could assume that they are one of their Successors, but the only definitive answer I could find was in -- Codex: Space Marines (6th Edition), pg. 151. In the Codex they show pictures of Imperial Fists miniatures, as well as a few of their Successor Chapters, including -- the Iron Knights, Invaders and the Red Templars. So unfortunately, I had to change the article to reflect that they are in fact a Successor Chapter of Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists. Unless you can prove to me otherwise, I'm afraid this will have to stand. Thanks for your efforts! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)